Lovers
by True Sakura Uchiha
Summary: Why did I have to mess up? Why did we have to work to gather? Why did I fall in love with her? Sasuke loves Sakura. Sakura loves Sasuke. But they end up with troble along the way. Srry not good at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers**

**Chapter 1: They meet in the room**

"talking"

_**^thoughts^**_

(me)

Characters:

Sakura: 20

Sasuke: 21

Naruto: 21

Shikamaru: 21

Ino: 20

Temari: 20 1/2

Sai: 21

**

* * *

**

*Sasuke pov*

**It was 5:00am; I was putting my jacket on, getting ready to head for my car. I had to get to the school by 5:30am. I had about 20 min, it to me about 10 min's to get the school from my house.**

_**^Crap I still have to pick up Sakura. It talks 5 min's from here to her house. So then it talks 5 more min's from her house to school. I should have time if I leave now^**_

I was walking out my door to my car, a black mustang GT. I still cant believe, she is helping me pay for my car. The sad thing is I have to give her a ride to work. Yes, I Sasuke Uchiha work at school. Sakura works at Konoha high as a social studies teacher. While Sakura is the health teacher. Which is really perfect for her, I mean she was a medic ninja. She just realized that it was not for her.

I drove up to Sakura's house and got out of the car. She had small house, but she really did not need a big house since it was just her living there.

"Sakura come on, were going to be late……again"

"Okay just give me 2 seconds" She said looking out her window

On are way to work, she was very quiet, and had way more stuff this time.

"What's up with all the stuff"

"Nothing we just have a big project coming up" She said with a little concern in her voice

"Why? What is this huge project about"

When I asked the question we were walking in to the school, and I was helping Sakura carry all her stuff to her class room which was right down the hall to from my class room.

"Well the project is on the reproductive system" She said with a blush

"What's so wrong with that"

"Well nothing really, its just that they have to have partners" She said

"Like boy girl. If so then what's wrong with that"

"Yeah. Nothing, it's just don't you remember what happened between me, you, Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata"

^Oh right. Ino got pregnant with Sai. Naruto got Hinata pregnant. But what happened between us was just right. Well at least I thought it was^

"Okay I see the problem. You don't want people to get pregnant like Ino, and Hinata. But nothing happened to Temari except she got married to Shikamaru. Also nothing really bad happened between us"

"Oh yeah Sasuke. Nothing happened between us except you got me pregnant, during this project" Sakura was now mad

"Yes I did and I was going to take care of you and the baby"

_**^Why douse she not get it. I was still liked her. Why else would I do all the things I do for her^**_

"Then what happened to the plan. When I went threw miss carriage with the baby, you decided that you were not going to keep me because I was not giving you the child you always wanted" Sakura was really pissed now

_**^Crap, now what^**_

"Sakura. That's not true and you know that. I had no idea what to do. I thought if I left you alone then it would be better. If I left you alone I thought you would get better, and we could maybe try again some day"

"That's the problem. When I lost the baby I needed you the most. You left me. You left me to deal with the baby being gone all by my self. What in right mind made you think that loosing a baby, and then letting me deal with it by myself. That I would just come back running in to your arms" Sakura was mad, but yet she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

**

* * *

**

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Enter the gang**_

"talking"

_**^thoughts^**_

**(me)**

Characters:

Sakura: 20

Sasuke: 21

Naruto: 21

Shikamaru: 21

Ino: 20

Temari: 20

Sai: 21

* * *

(Recap)

"That's the problem. When I lost the baby I needed you the most. You left me. You left me to deal with the baby being gone all by my self. What in right mind made you think that loosing a baby, and then letting me deal with it by my self. That I would just come back running in to your arms" Sakura was mad, but yet she had tears rolling down her cheeks

(End recap)**

* * *

***pov Sasuke*

"Sakura, you know that is not want it to happen that way" I said with a look that said you-need-to-calm-down

"Really, cause that is what it seemed like" Sakura said right be for the bell rang indicating that kids were able to enter the school

(I know, I skipped a couple of hours, that was how long they were auguring)

"Why don't you leave Sasuke? Class is going to start" Just like Sakura said I left to go to my class

***Sakura pov***

_**^Could he really expect me to just forget what we went through? I was going to have his child, and then when I lost it he just left me. ^**_

**(The bell rings)**

"Okay class to day we are going to start a project" I said to my class with a smile

"Really, are we gong to do it on how to raise children with a little baby doll" said Ami (a girl in the class)

"No sorry. You guys won't be doing that project till next year" I said with a small smile

"Then what are we doing" Said Zach (another person in class)

"You will be working, with a partner and doing a project on the reproductive system. I would like to see 3 pictures, not of you guys, a work sited page, 2 page essay on it, and a 1 page essay on what you learned" I said right be for the bell rang

"Alright pick you partners in the hall I guess. Oh and they have to be in this class, and yes you have to have partners Nicole" I said as Nicole was raising her hand.

***Sasuke pov***

It was lunch time when Sakura entered through my class room door.

"Hey do you mind if I sit with you and talk for a little bit" She said with a whisper

"Sure, sit we can talk how your class went" I said with hope she would forget about are argument

"Well, actually I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me with something after school" She said with a little hope that I would say yes

"Yeah, sure. What do you need help on? Whatever it is I can help hopefully" I said as I was grading some tests

"Well, I need your help on getting my stuff moved out of my apartment" she said

_**^why the hell is she moving? Is it cause of are augment this morning? Causes if it is then I don't know what I would do with out her here. I only took this job so I can stay close to her.^**_

"Why are you leaving your apartment? Is there something wrong with it?" I asked with all of these questions going through my head

"Well yes I'm leaving my apartment. No there is nothing wrong but I can't really afforded the bills with are teachers salary" she looked a little disappointed

"Oh. Were are you staying?" I asked her while actually looking up fully this time

"Um, I'm going to take sometime off and go see my old home tone. I really don't have any were to stay and my parents have not seen me in a while so I think I might just go see them" she said while taking a bite out of her sandwich

"No. I mean I why don't you just stay with me in my house. You do have to help those students of yours with there project most likely anyway" I said not wanting her to leave me hear and deal with all the fan crazed mothers

"Ok. Then I will just move some of my stuff in your house and when I find a reasonable place I will move. Don't worry I will find some place quick since you don't like people staying at your house for long" she said in a sweet voice. The voice I love the most.

**_

* * *

_**

To be **_continued_**


End file.
